I Have a Secret
by Chocolate covered charas
Summary: I have a secret. . . I don't know what to do. . . This secret is killing me! I know; I'll tell you. You must protect this secret, protect yourself, and protect your friends like no other. What else could you do, with a secret as deadly as this?
1. Discovering Dreams

_Shh. . . I have a secret._

What?

_I have secret!_

What is it?

_I-I'm afraid to tell anyone!_

But isn't that why it's a secret?  
>There's no need to be afraid, nobody has to know if you don't want them to.<p>

_But it's a secret that can be used for good! Oh it's so wonderful!_

Then tell someone,  
>if it's so good then there's no reason to be afraid.<p>

_But it. . . It can be used to hurt someone,  
>I don't want that! I want everyone to live in happiness!<em>

There is no such thing as perfect happiness,  
>if you really believe that it could help someone-Tell them, if not-Don't.<p>

_. . . But what if it gets into the wrong hands?_

Ugh, you're so fickle.

_I don't know what to do. .  
>. . . This secret is killing me. . . <em>

Then just tell me, I won't hurt anyone.

_Really? Oh thank you! _

_Here's my secret: I know the most powerful thing in the world. . ._

What? That's amazing! What is it?

_I can't tell you, but it's all around!_

All around?  
>But wouldn't that mean someone bad already has it?<p>

_Heehee, you're smart, but no,  
>People who want to use it to control others don't realize its power just yet.<br>But they're on the brink of knowing!_

Shouldn't you do something?

_Sadly, I am powerless,  
>that's why you need to remember your promise, and use it to help!<em>

But I don't know what it is!

_I know you'll figure it out, so remember to help!  
>Even after you wake up!<em>

Wake up? But I don't want to leave! What is it?

_I'll see you outside,  
>one day,<br>when I'm free of this place of secrets. . ._

* * *

><p>To my dismay, my eyelids groggily opened to the faint yellow sunlight. I groaned, tossing a hand to cover my rapidly blinking eyes from the morning sun, attempting (though not too hard) to snap awake from what remained of my dream.<p>

As I sat lazily up in bed I felt my head spin for various reasons, and for starters I felt drained and a sharp pain much like a bee sting on my left heel. The book case at the foot of my bed spun as different thoughts fought to be recognized and as I closed my eyes I listed the things that made my mind buzz, to disperse the fog.

1.) He wasn't in my dreams tonight *cue sarcastic blush here*. Which is odd (Which should be obvious if it's on this list).

2.) I know I have odd dreams but. . . They usually don't involve inception and things that could unlock the meaning of life.

3.) My foot hurts.

My foot stings.

My foot is burning at the heal.

Why the hell does it hurt so much? Calmly I opened my eyes, and lifted the cooling sheets and gasped in a very stupid-ass way.

My left heel had a glowing inscripted rose with detailed flowing lines engraved in it. As in, it looked like some deranged artist snuck in with a needle and decided to use my foot as a canvas.

Oh god I'm changing the locks tonight.

I wryly looked at my heel again feeling sick with confusion and dismay.

_"Remember your promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Choco: Um. . .Hey ^^" I know I haven't updated for my other stories in a while but. . . I'm working on it? :D But anyway I just came up with this. . . I might have the others up later but now I have school. Yes, I know, lame.<strong>

**Review? I swear I don't bite or jump up and attack you like a dog, even a quick 'Cool story bro' would be suffice :)**


	2. Remembering Roles

In the first few minutes after I woke up to the strange marking (which by the way, I refuse to call a tatoo. Tatoos don't open gashes) I found it wasn't as hard to hide as it seems and I was grateful it was on my heel. Even so, I made sure to cover it with a large bandage before slipping on my socks. That relief was quickly drowned out by the pain it caused me to simply walk. I cursed on my first step.

I decided that the high price of haveing the inconspituous marking on my heel wasn't worth the pain (Dear world, my elbow would have worked just fine too).

So after some stubling around I manged to see if I could get out of the house unsuspected and with out suspision, I figured it wouldn't be that hard once I found my mother uncounsious on the couch.

_For the third morning in a row. _I sighed heavily.

I limped out into the bitter cold Monday morning, closeing the door behind me quitely, anticipateing the running force that hits me every morning at 6:00 on the dot. I checked my watch wryly as I saw the minute hand tick on to the six that now signaled six-o-clock for only momenterly as I thought the inattamite object was laughing at me as I fell to the ground.

"Yaya, stop running ahead of me!" I heard Amu call from a distance to the pile on top of me.

"I think I would appreiate that as well." I murmured on her weight.

Yaya laughed as she dragged herself up, jumping up and down with exitment I was sure was caused by nothing much.

"Sorry Rima-tan! But you know it's October now!" She sqweed happily. At this time Amu was panting over to us and fell on the ground with exgustion. I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Yaya it's been October for a couple days now. I would also like to question how even though you're a grade younger then me you somehow mange to weigh about 20 times more then me."

She pouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while also brushing off my weight comment.

"Yes, and that means it's closer to Halloween!" She flailed her arms in exaperation, and turned to Amu who was still catching her breath. "Isn't that exciting?" Amu nodded in return.

I sighed once more making my way to the edge of my lawn and gazeing back at them both. Yaya was struggling to help Amu up with her suger coated arms that weren't used to lifting a high schooler as Amu whined about how weak she was, and I laughed lightly alowing a soft smile to over come me.

_. . .tect . . . Portect. . . Protect them. . .! _

"Eh?" I looked around frantcly, searching for the fimiluar voice. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomch at the vauge meaning of the words, hopeing I was wrong at what they meant.

_Protect them from your past . . .! They're comeing back . . . !_

I shut my eyes tightly bretheing in the cold wind that blew aganst my face, I felt the dizzying feeling creep up on me as I registired what that ment. I also barely remembered the voice from my odd dream.

"Where are you?" I ferosiously whispered to myself.

I mearly got silence in return.

I turned to look back at Amu and Yaya who were giddyly laughing out load for the world to hear there voices, having fun unknowing of my inner turmoil.

_"Ignorange is bliss, I will never let the innocent see the world for what it is. To be strong and willing, to give up my life as it is. I _will_ defeat Easter one day, and come back for your kiss." _His voice rang clear in my mind and I could almost feel his smile on my neck.

Shivering I refused to give in to what used to be.

"Come on, or I'll leave without you!" I shouted to them. The words were huffed into the air, turning into mist before they floated upwords and dissappered; just as he did.

I turned and left for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco covered: Short chapter I know, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Plus some more mysterys to uncover~ :D I'll try to make the next chapter longer too. <strong>

**Review cause you love me? ;D**


	3. Past Partnerships

_Tick tock-_

_A boy smiles to himself in the hall, pacing back and forth as the excitement inside him builds by the moment. He almost couldn't wait for that door to open and start a life that wasn't planned ahead twenty years advance. __A girl sits in class, staring longingly out the classroom window thinking of her past._

Murmur murmur, that's all I hear during school, murmur murmur. Did you see that movie? Murmur murmur. Do you like my new skirt? Murmur murmur. What is the answer to this question? Lots of murmur's.

So class tirelessly drones on and I find my self growing bored.

_Tick tock, guess what?_

The window to my left seems to get all the more interesting by the moment as we move into algebra, X + 2 = X + 3 - 1 - X = 8. I inwardly sigh, staring out to the sunny, warm looking day and decided to make my own problem.

Amu/Yaya + My past + Easter finding them both = Endless possibility of horrors.

I frown, although I know that Easter has heard that all members were lost, killed or . . . Yes, math is definitely my least favorite subject. But they can't harm them, they would have no reason to. Then again that never stopped them, and a grudge can last years, maybe even generations.

_Tick tock, just wait-_

I go back to my sunny looking window; it looks so nice- although I was just out there and it was anything but the warmth it seems to taunt me with. I unconscionably lay my head down on my folded arms sprawled across my desk, _it wouldn't hurt to take a tiny nap, I didn't get much sleep last night anyway_ I think as my eyelids shower me into the darkness.

Almost distantly, I hear the door slide open.

"Oh; I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer." A voice that didn't sound all that sorry softly spoke, it was gentle and soothing but that might have just been because I was practically unconscious.

"Ah, not at all. Actually I think I forgot about you." Our ditz of a teacher manged a few laughs from the students at his latest blunder, due to the fact that if that was a new student, he probably _had_ forgotten him considering we were halfway through class.

Groggily, I opened one eye to peer at the student. A nap now seemed impossible, the mark on my foot was pounding rather painfully but my fatigue was strong. I took a deep breath to calm myself, my heel having that burning sensation that it brought when I first awoke to it this morning. I had barely realized the pain had ebbed away to a neutral state, but that relief was gone now. It seemed to pulse, like it had it's own heart that had a different beat then mine. It was fast and steady- a very odd sensation. I lifted my head and shifted my crossed legs to relieve the pressure off my left foot, the world coming back into focus through my sleepy eyes.

_Tick tock, welcome back._

I inhaled sharply partially from the pain in my foot and partially from shock, my heart going into overdrive as if it had just been given a blast of adrenaline and almost distantly I felt my eyes go wide with a mix of terror and excitement. If I had been holding anything it would have been shattered across the floor in a million sharp pieces, my body was shutting down, going numb and losing any ability to do straight thinking.

Nikiado turned to me innocently enough, a pure look of confusion covered by a friendly teacher smile. "Ah, do you know Mashiro-san?" he asked pleasantly.

I turned away, afraid of what might happen if I continue to look at the face of my partner. No, he could not be him, never again could he still be alive.

"I'm sorry but no, that face is completely unfamiliar." I manage to force out while I continue to keep my eyes trained on a bird singing outside. Tears threatened to spill past, I clenched my teeth to prevent so but memories played through my head like a sad song bent on breaking me. I couldn't seem to stop them but manged to swallow some fraction of my sadness.

"I agree," The boy smugly shot, seeming proud of himself for no reason other then he could shock someone this much. "I would remember a face as annoying as that."

I scoffed through my tight throat, my hair was covering my face completely. I turned back glareing, my emotions some what shakey but under control, and as my curls were swept away the charming grin he had on slipped right off.

Niakido beamed at us, looking back and forth. "Well then, I think it will be very exiting for you to get to know each other then."

"I agree." Nagihiko and I unisionly said.

* * *

><p><strong>Choco covered: God, I think I might never relase a long chapter for this story. But thankfully, in my head the next one should be somewhat longer. Hopefully.<strong>

**Review, please :)**


End file.
